Choronan
The Choronan were a species of nightmarish beings brought into existence in the Nightmare Alternate Universe by the Gold Skinned Being. History Creation The Choronan were created from the Skakdi's dreams, in an alternate universe, by the Gold Skinned Being during its battle with Annona. However, due to them sharing the ability to bring dreams to life with the Gold Skinned Being, it could not get rid of them. The Choronan, at the time no more than beings of dark emotions, proceeded to attack the Gold Skinned Being and the Skakdi, using their combined powers to bring monstrous creatures into existence to aid them. However, the Choronan were uncoordinated and only had limited intelligence, and were soon on the verge of defeat. When it was clear that they were losing the battle, they used their powers to shift out of phase with the rest of the universe, and the Skakdi were led to believe that they had been destroyed. A Hundred Years of Preparation Word soon spread across Spherus Magna that a race of monsters had attacked, only to be destroyed, however the Choronan soon became nothing but a story, and the inhabitants of the planet slowly forgot about them. In the mean time, the Choronan (who were very much alive) learnt to control their powers and started creating fortresses, weapons, armor and tools. They were preparing for a full scale invasion. During this time they created hordes of creatures to aid them in their conquest using their powers, which they learnt could only be used successfully if a number of Choronan combined their powers. Over the next one hundred years they grew in power, intelligence and numbers, spreading across the surface of Spherus Magna, while remaining out of phase with the rest of reality. Conquest in a second Almost exactly one hundred years after their defeat at the hands of the Skakdi, the Choronan were ready for a second attempt at conquest. The Choronan came back into phase with the rest of the universe and within a single second fortresses and armies appeared on the surface of Spherus Magna. Unprepared for the attack, the inhabitants of Spherus Magna suffered terrible losses before they could gather themselves into a single fighting force. But no matter how hard they tried, the natives of Spherus Magna and the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe quickly lost the war, as it is hard to fight an enemy who can vanish at will and reappear a moment later, or to attack a fortress which can vanish from site. Over the next few hundred years the Choronan grew all the more powerful, industrializing Spherus Magna and even experimenting in making crafts with which to travel to other worlds. They also experimented upon Toa and Matoran, and learnt how to put elemental powers into their weapons as well as how to infuse their armor with Kanohi. The Choronan empire seemed unstoppable, but the one thing they could not achieve was the creation of vessels capable of taking them to other worlds, so they looked for other ways to quench their thirst for conquest; a search that ended with the discovery of a Kanohi Olmak. After the discovery, experimentation and recreation of the Kanohi Olmak, the Choronan gave up on their quest to reach the stars and instead prepared themselves for the invasion of alternate universes. As it turned out their universe was running far ahead of the majority of others, as in most of the universes they visited they arrived on either Bara Magna or in the Matoran Universe. In each new universe they visited, they would assess the situation and, if conquest seemed likely, they would slip out of phase and build up their armies and fortresses, before invading in the same manner as they had on Spherus Magna. Using this technique they managed to successfully conquer four different universes (including their own), though they are currently planning to capture another two and have scouts in many universes. Their only defeats happened in universes where their opponents developed phase-technology, ridding the Choronan of their biggest advantage. TBA Abilities and Traits Created from the dreams of the Skakdi, the Choronan are half-mad and filled with a deep hatred for every other species asides from their own. They have strong telepathic powers and the ability to bring their thoughts and dreams, and the dreams of others, to life, though this ability requires multiple Choronan, depending on how complex or large a structure/creature they're creating. They also have the unusual ability to become out of phase with the rest of the universe. When they do this they enter an alternate dimension (not universe) where they cannot be heard, seen or touched, however the Choronan can see and hear beings not in phase with them. While out of phase the Choronan can only interact with other objects and organisms in that dimension, meaning that they can walk through walls that only exist in another dimension. They also have a genetic memory, meaning each new Choronan born has the shared knowledge of previous generations. This ability gives the Choronans a great advantage over other species when it comes to advancing technologically. Social Structure The Choronan exist in two sub-species; Warrior Class and Leader Class. As the name would suggest, the Leader Class Choronan rule over the rest of the Choronan horde. Each Choronan Leader will have several hundred Warrior Class Choronan at their disposal, and can become rise in status based on their success, or by challenging another leader. If the latter of these were to occur, the winning Leader Class Choronan would claim much of the loser's army, resources and territory. Over time the different 'clans' which formed became rivals, and while they were not enemies, Spherus Magna and the universes they'd conquered were slowly divided up into different regions, each controlled by a different Leader Class Choronan. The Warrior Class Choronan can rise in status in much the same way. The successful and loyal are rewarded with a higher ranking position, however this can also be achieved by a Choronan challenging their superiors, though, unlike a fight between two Leaders, a battle between two Choronan Warriors is a fight to the death. High ranking Choronan Leaders and Warriors are awarded a different colored armor to signify their importance, usually gold, though armor colors can vary between clans. A third form of Choronan also exists, however they cannot be born naturally. This type of Choronan is known of as a Queen and are the most unique in appearance out of the three subspecies. Choronan Queens are larger than Leader Class Choronan and have far bulkier bodies. They also have four arms, two of which are often curled up against the body, and have an insect-like abdomen instead of a tail. As well as this they are also often given a different mask design to distinguish them further from the other classes. A Queen's purpose in a clan is to create new soldiers, which it achieves by creating dozens of new, half-grown Choronan using it's mind powers. Only a Queen has the level of power to achieve this, however when they do so, the strain of creating new minds alone causes them to go into a comatose state until the process is complete, which usually takes several weeks. Queen's are lower ranking than Leader Class Choronan, though are treated with respect by Leaders since their power is so great. They also prefer not to move around very much, particularly after creating new Choronan, so are often provided with everything they need by low-ranking Choronan assigned to them. For a Queen to be created, a female Warrior Class Choronan must be transformed by the power of dozens of other Choronan. There is a treaty between the Choronan clans stating that each may only have one Queen at a time, so clans that could produce more Queens would not have an advantage over other clans. The Choronan created by a Queen are less intelligent, but more unquestioningly loyal, than natural-born Choronan. As such they are used mainly as expendable front-line fighters, who over power opposing forces through numbers rather than skill. These Choronan are often referred to as drones. The Choronan have their own spoken language, however they still use the Matoran Alphabet and can speak the Matoran Language. Choronan names are comprised of two parts: a name for that Choronan and the first part of their parents name, the father's if the Choronan is male and the mother's if the Choronan is female. E.g. Kel'Renac. However, since drones lack biological parents, their names consist of only one part, with some clans just assigning them numbers instead of names. Low-ranking Choronan also have single-part names. Species Information Choronan are generally tall and thin beings clad in black and silver armor, and sometimes have tails. They are physically weak, and are nearly entirely organic beneath their armor, but they more than make up for this with their powers. The main difference between the Leader Class and Warrior Class Choronan is that the Leader Class are often larger, and sometimes bulkier. The Leader Class also have stronger control over their ability to bring dreams into reality. Choronan reproduce biologically, though young Choronan develop quickly and do not need much in the means of education, due to their genetic memory. Though they can only use Kanohi by infusing them into their armor, Choronans still wear masks. However these are powerless objects crafted from Protodermis, meant only to intimidate. Choronan Language TBA Known Choronan *Nar'kric *Ses'rel *Kel'renac *Renac'altey *TBA Classes Known Clans TBA Appearances *''Shadows of the Past'' *''New Arrivals'' Trivia *The Choronan are partly inspired by FireDrag1091's Lykos Kinsman